1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body exerciser having a reset adjustment function, and more particularly to a body exerciser having a reset adjustment function, wherein by operation of the restoring mechanism, each of the two pull cords may be scrolled on each of the reels actually, thereby preventing the two pull cords from becoming loosened.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional body exerciser in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a flat plate 40, a casing 41 secured on the flat plate 40, two spindles 42 mounted on the casing 41, two single-direction bearings 43 each mounted on a respective one of the two spindles 42, two reels 44 each mounted on a respective one of the two single-direction bearings 43, two pull cords 45 each mounted around an outer wall of a respective one of the two reels 44, two restoring springs 46 each mounted on an inner wall of a respective one of the two reels 44 and each having a fixing end 461 secured on the casing 41 and a free end 462 secured on the respective reel 44, two friction wheels 50 each secured on a respective one of the two spindles 42, a plate 51 secured on the flat plate 40, a positioning frame 52 secured between the plate 51 and the casing 41, an adjusting column 53 extended through the positioning frame 52, an adjusting knob 54 secured on a top of the adjusting column 53, a displacement frame 55 screwed on a bottom of the adjusting column 53, an elastic member 56 urged between the positioning frame 52 and the displacement frame 55, and two friction pieces 57 secured on the displacement frame 55 and enclosed around a periphery of a respective one of the two friction wheels 50.
In operation, the user""s two hands may pull the two pull cords 45 upward, so as to drive each of the two reels 44 and each of the two friction wheels 50 to rotate. At this time, each of the two friction wheels 50 is subjected to the gravity load of each of the two friction pieces 57, and is subjected to the elastic compression of each of the two restoring springs 46, so that the user has to withstand the pulling loads of different extents, thereby achieving the purpose of exercising the user""s hands.
However, the two pull cords 45 are pulled and loosened successively, so that each of the two restoring springs 46 easily produces an elastic fatigue, so that rotation of each of the reels 44 is not complete, and each of the two pull cords 45 cannot be scrolled by the respective reel 44 completely, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional body exerciser.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a body exerciser having a reset adjustment function, wherein the body exerciser may be used to exercise the user""s two hands, thereby achieving an exercising effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a body exerciser having a reset adjustment function, wherein each of the two pull cords may be scrolled on each of the reels actually, thereby preventing the two pull cords from becoming loosened.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a body exerciser, comprising a main body structure, a gravity mechanism, and a restoring mechanism, wherein:
the main body structure includes a flat plate, a casing secured on a top face of the flat plate, two spindles rotatably mounted on the casing, two single-direction bearings each mounted on a respective one of the two spindles, two reels each mounted on a respective one of the two single-direction bearings and each having an inner wall formed with a plurality of slits, two pull cords each having a first end mounted around an outer wall of a respective one of the two reels and a second end extended outward from the casing, and two restoring springs each mounted on the inner wall of a respective one of the two reels and each having a fixing end secured in one of the slits of the respective reel;
the gravity mechanism includes two friction wheels each secured on a respective one of the two spindles of the main body structure to rotate therewith, a first plate secured on the top face of the flat plate for supporting each of the two spindles, a positioning frame secured between the first plate and the casing, an adjusting column extended through a top face of the positioning frame, an adjusting knob secured on a top of the adjusting column for rotating the adjusting column, a displacement frame screwed on a bottom of the adjusting column, an elastic member urged between the positioning frame and the displacement frame, and two friction pieces secured on the displacement frame and enclosed around a periphery of a respective one of the two friction wheels; and
the restoring mechanism includes a second plate secured on a side edge of the casing, the second plate of the restoring mechanism is formed with two through holes and a plurality of positioning holes arranged around a periphery of each of the two through holes in an annular manner, the restoring mechanism further includes two drive shafts each passed through a respective one of the two through holes of the second plate, two rotation knobs each secured on a first end of a respective one of the two drive shafts for rotating it, two drive gears each secured on and rotated by a second end of a respective one of the two drive shafts, and two driven gears each mounted on a respective one of the two spindles and each meshing with a respective one of the two drive gears, each of the two driven gears has one side provided with a positioning pin which is secured on a free end of a respective one of the two restoring springs, each of the two rotation knobs has one side provided with a plurality of protruding stubs each positioned in a respective one of the positioning holes of the second plate.